Holiday Surprises
by Absolut Asian
Summary: For the holidays, Paine turns the other cheek and gives Rikku the best present she could ever receive. Happy Holidays! Paine x Rikku


**Story Name:** Holiday Surprises

**By:** Real-fan05

**Series:** Final Fantasy X-2

**Rating:** PG

**Chapters/One Shot:** One shot

**Summary:** For the holidays, Paine turns the other cheek and gives Rikku the best present she could ever receive. (Happy Holidays!)

**Pairing:** Paine x Rikku

There is always that certain time of year when Spira becomes overcome with holiday cheer. The Macalania Forest's trees were covered with hundreds upon hundreds of shining ornaments. Luca had red and green lights illuminating the place at night. Besaid Island held caroling in the main part of the village every night starting twelve days before December 25. And among the assorted other acts of Christmas cheer, there was the Gullwings crew, who were practically swimming in all the holiday cheerfulness.

From the deck shined a large sphere that spun around, changing from the red color to green. The halls were completely unrecognizable (Falling victim to the crazed decorator, Rikku) covered in holly, mistletoe and tiny action figures of the Gullwings in Santa and elf uniforms. The cabin's beds were covered with blankets with mistletoe designs on them. All of the drinks provided by Barkeep were hidden away and replaced with eggnog. (Which was not a very smart decision made by Brother) And the centerpiece of all the decorations was located in the bridge, where the beautiful Christmas tree stood tall and proud. Colorful ornaments covered from top to bottom, presents placed neatly under the tree. And on the top of the tree was a shining sphere, which was illuminating blue all over the walls. It took Rikku hours to record the shining of the Macalania Woods for that.

OoO

"Santa baby, hurry down the chimney tonight…" Rikku hummed to herself as she adjusted her Santa hat so it flopped just perfectly off to the side. After getting the result she wanted, she examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a girlish Santa suit, the skirt so huge she could fit the entire Besaid Island under it. The top was strapless, the white fur covering almost up to Rikku's collarbone. Rikku grinned and winked at the mirror. "I wouldn't mind havin' _you _deliver _my _presents, Rikku." She giggled to herself and headed to the bridge.

The bridge was where all the festivities were being held. All of the Gullwings' friends were there, chatting happily (The women) or having eggnog drinking contests. (The men) Rikku's eyes lit up as she ascended the stairs. She looked around the bridge with satisfaction. Everyone was having a good time, just like she had wanted. Rikku had painstakingly spent two weeks planning every little thing about this Christmas day down to the last drink of eggnog so everyone would have fun, and she had pretty much succeeded. The last thing she wanted was a repeat of last year's Christmas where a still heart-broken Yuna had become drunk off of the eggnog and ran into the Christmas tree, (Which was about as tall as Shinra) knocking it into Lulu, whose, er, chest came out of her dress, making her slap Wakka in the face, whom she blamed, who then got angry and accidentally stepped on Rikku's new shoes, ruining them. Rikku shuddered just at the thought of another Christmas going wrong, another person unhappy on such a wonderful day.

"Everyone havin' a good time?" Rikku opened her arms and waited for a reply from the crowd of people. The women all cheered, exclaiming, "Definitely!" and the drunken men tipped their glasses filled with eggnog. (Brother fell out of his chair in the process of raising his arm) The blonde Santa grinned. _This is great, _she thought. _Everyone's happy._

She scanned the people one more time. Then her panic button was hit. Rikku grabbed Rin, who was red faced. "Hey, h-have you seen Paine?" Rin downed a large glass of eggnog. "No uh haven't-" –Large burp there- "-sheen Paine bu-hut I'm glad that I've sheen _you_." He slurred his words and winked at Rikku, who walked over to Yuna in disgust. Yuna was snuggling with Tidus, who was dressed as an elf/blitzball player. "Have either of you seen Paine?" Rikku hopes fell lower as the couple shook their heads "no" in unison.

"Poopie, poopie, oh POOPIE!" Rikku frantically checked every corner, top and bottom of the bridge but she couldn't find Paine anywhere. Rikku ran to the elevator and wiped the sweat off her face. _Everyone's gotta to be happy today! That was the friggin' plan! _Rikku's mind filled with angry thoughts of what she was going to do to Paine when she found her… _That poopie head isn't going to ruin another Christmas by acting like…like herself!_ The elevator doors opened and Rikku stormed onto the deck. Somehow she knew she would find the party pooper – or actually, party _poopie _– up there.

And sure enough, there Paine was, standing underneath the large glowing sphere. She was crouched down, and though Rikku couldn't see exactly _what _she was doing, she knew Paine was doing something suspicious. _What could possibly keep Paine from the friggin' party of the year? _Rikku shook her head and walked up to the warrior. Paine didn't hear her, so…

"_PAIIIIIIIIINE_!" Rikku screamed at the top of her lungs. Paine fell back, revealing a perfectly wrapped present, along with a pile of ruined wrapping and bows. The warrior scrambled to her feet and glared at Rikku.

"What the hell was that for!" Paine brushed herself off while Rikku growled with a menace. "I thought I finally found a perfect, secluded spot to wrap the only present I could afford…and then _you _come and knock me off my feet…geez, Rikku; I was just trying to find some quie-"

Rikku put her hand up and began talking with attitude. "Quiet, secluded spot my _BEHIND_! Everyone was s'posed to be downstairs, _enjoying_ the party, and knowin' _you_, you were goin' to blow the whole thing off and ruin it for a buncha people, like ME!" The blonde stuck out her tongue and _hmmphed_. Paine looked at her in confusion.

"Exactly how is my presence not being there going to ruin a party?" Paine picked up the present and held it to her chest. Rikku noticed that it had no name on it. "I was _going _to come _down later_. _Obviously _someone didn't _know _that and was too busy trying to have everything go by _planned_ and didn't _realize _that _sometimes _you have to let things _happen_ by them_selves_." Paine returned the attitudinal talk to Rikku, who was surprised Paine could talk that much. She thought the warrior was only capable of one sentence per two minutes.

The thief-turned-Santa blushed. "W-Well, I, uh, ya see, that…SO!" She stuttered and turned away from Paine so she wouldn't have to see the warrior's smirk. Paine laughed and put an arm around Rikku's shoulders. "Sorry for, quote-un-quote, _ruining _your party."

"Really?" Rikku scratched her head.

"Really," Paine grinned and said.

OoO

The party was going much smoother for Rikku now that she had loosened up. Paine had walked her down to the bridge (Still holding that mysterious present, which was killing Rikku's curiosity) and grabbed a tall glass of eggnog out of Brother's hands, (Who was so drunk he was talking to the Christmas tree, thinking it was Yuna) handing it to Rikku. Now, about thirty minutes later, it was time to open presents. One by one, givers gave their presents to the receivers (Rikku received two from nearly everyone; Paine received not even half of what Rikku got) until nothing remained except the present Paine had hidden away. Slowly, Paine pulled the box out from the pilot's chair. There was whooping all around from the drunken crowd. Somebody pushed Rikku from behind so she was right in front of the Christmas tree, which was in the middle of the circling crowd.

Paine approached Rikku with the present, a strange glint in her eyes. Rikku cheeks flamed up as the warrior gingerly handed her the box, which was very light. Their eyes met. "Y-You only got a present for me?" Rikku blushed deeper as Paine smiled. "T-That's…t-that's…uh…I-I…oh…uh…"

"OPEN THE DAMN PRESENT ALREADY!" Someone shouted and the wasted crowd began to chant, "Do it, do it!" as Rikku stood there stupidly and Paine watched patiently, hands behind her back. Eventually, Rikku began to slowly unwrap the gift, gently taking off the bow, tearing the wrapping like it was a precious piece of parchment no longer needed. Finally nothing remained but a small cardboard box. Rikku took off the lid, and inside…

…was a piece of paper.

"What the heck?" Rikku looked up at Paine, who wasn't phased by the ugly reaction. She just motioned for Rikku to go over what was written on the 'present'.

Rikku's eyes grew wide as she read what was written on the sheet of paper.

_THIS IS:_

_A certificate for you to receive what you have been wanting for the longest time! Will expire after Christmas Day._

_P.S. Santa deserves a present too._

Rikku's mouth was agape. "I hope you don't mean _that_…Paine…that's…I…you knew I had a crush…?" Paine nodded and looked up at the ceiling for a split second. Rikku was speechless, and completely lost all words as mistletoe tied to a fishing rope slowly descended from a small hole in the ceiling, hovering right above Rikku and Paine. Then, from the hole, a blue thumb flashed for a second.

"Well, Ms. Santa, are you going to use your present?" Paine took each of Rikku's hands and looked at her expectantly. The crowd, who had been watching everything, began to chant, "Kiss her, kiss her!" to cheer on Rikku, whose face was as red as her Santa suit. After what seemed like an eternity, Rikku leaned in for a kiss…and their lips met, emitting loud cheers from everyone around them.

When the two of them parted, the two girls looked at each other with a newfound emotion. They kissed again, and again, the crowd still around them. Eventually Rikku got tired of them, and Paine got the message.

"Cabin?" Paine whispered in Rikku's ear.

"Cabin," Rikku replied, grinning.

So Paine picked Rikku up ("Oooh!") and headed towards the elevator, pushing through the sea of people. The doors closed and the two of them kissed some more.

And when those elevator doors opened, all Rikku could say was, "I didn't plan for a Christmas _this _good."

OoO

**A/N:** Ah! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza to everyone on the site! Hope everyone has a wonderful holidays (and you could make mine great too with some reviews) and hopefully you enjoyed this crappy little Christmas special I whipped up. It's Christmas Eve! WOO! Love to all.

Sending you a R. Kelly-fied Christmas,

Real-fan05


End file.
